LOVEvolution
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: A Gaara and Hinata—love—story. Berikutnya saat kau bertemu lagi denganku, kau akan tahu di mana letak hatiku. Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi. **

**Warning: Canonverse, alternate storyline, OOC.**

**Pairing: Gaara-Hinata**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**-Resistance-**

**The first from the next**

**Part III of V**

**~*oOo*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3. Autumn**

Di musim gugur saat itu, dia datang menghampiri Hinata. Udara dingin yang datang bersama hujan tidak memberikan kenyamanan baginya yang terbiasa dengan sinar matahari. Dia berdiri di hadapan wanita yang memandangnya. Tak ada yang bisa dijelaskan karena dia tetap diam dan tak berbicara. Meski bingung dan air mata mengalir karena perasaan rindu, Hinata menanti hingga dia membuka mulutnya.

Lalu, setelah beberapa menit berdiri di antara derasnya hujan, dengan dua telapak tangan yang saling bertumpuk untuk memayungi Hinata, dia bilang, "Aku benci hujan, aku juga tidak suka basah."

Hinata tahu Suna memang sepi dari kehadiran hujan, dataran luas dengan padang pasir itu hampir selalu menghadirkan cuaca cerah dengan angin kering di malam hari.

"Tapi aku suka air," lanjutnya, menghindari mata kunoichi berambut panjang yang hanya bisa memandangnya dengan heran.

Sang Kazekage membiarkan tetesan hujan yang tidak ringan membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Jubah gelap yang ia kenakan kini terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya, seakan melunturkan ekspresi dingin yang selalu terkait dengan nama besar Gaara; sang Kazekage muda dari Suna, Shinobi terhebat yang dulu pernah mengecap rasa kematian dengan benar-benar mengalaminya.

Dan di sana dia berdiri, dengan dua telapak tangan terbuka yang melindungi kepala Hinata dari air hujan. Kalimat yang dia ucapkan selanjutnya hampir tak didengar Hinata, tapi Gaara berbaik hati mengulanginya saat Hinata hanya mengangkat alis matanya tanpa sadar, seolah dia salah dengar, atau tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

Gaara tidak lagi menghindari sepasang mata yang terlihat terluka dan sedikit merah. Menatap lurus pada Hinata, Gaara mengucapkan kata-kata dengan suara jelas yang dengan seketika merenggut semua perhatian Hinata. Kunoichi itu terdiam sejenak, lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya, dua tangan saling menggenggam di depan dadanya. Dan dia merespon dengan ciri khasnya, "A-arigato."

Karena Mi dari nama Minato ditulis dengan kanji 'Mizu' yang berarti air. Air yang selalu ada sejak tiga milyar tahun yang lalu. Air yang mengisi sebagian besar bumi. Air sebagai elemen utama lautan biru yang megah. Air yang selalu kembali ke asalnya; dari laut menguap ke udara, berubah menjadi awan, lalu hujan mengembalikan air pada bumi, terus begitu hingga kini, siklus yang terus berjalan. Air yang jelas-jelas bukan Gaara, tak bisa dihubungkan dengan Gaara, bukan elemen milik Gaara.

Meski bening seperti cermin, air bagi Gaara adalah racun. Air yang tak pernah basi, hanya berganti wujud setelah menguap dan akhirnya menjadi air lagi.

Racun ini lah yang terus bersemayam dalam dirinya, berdesir di setiap aliran darah dalam tubuhnya, terdorong bersama detak jantung, menyentak sistem pernafasannya, bersembunyi di tiap celah pori-pori kulitnya.

_Mengerikan._

Gaara sempat terpikir kata itu, tapi kemudian dia juga berpikir 'Tidak mengapa'.

Karena dia juga pernah begitu mengerikan, dan jika air sebagai racun itu begitu mengerikan, dia akan menjadi orang yang memahaminya.

Hampir terlalu lama mereka berdiri di bawah langit gelap Konoha yang masih menyirami dengan hujan dingin di musim gugur. Hinata harus segera berada di bawah atap demi kesehatannya yang masih terlalu rentan.

"Arigato, Gaara-kun," sekarang Hinata menatap sepasang mata Gaara, sebuah senyum yang indah bertahan sebentar di wajahnya. "Gomen," lanjutnya.

Gaara lelah menunggu, dua tangannya segera turun untuk melingkari pinggang Hinata yang semakin terasa familiar dengan sentuhannya, karena Gaara tahu di sana-lah tempat paling tepat bagi kedua tangannya setiap kali dia memeluk Hinata. Jika ada yang bisa mendengar ucapan syukur Gaara, maka itu hanya dirinya dan para dewa di langit. "Kau akan pulang denganku," Gaara berbisik, begitu takut untuk sekedar menyuarakan harapannya.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin.

Telapak tangan Gaara kini menahan kepala Hinata agar terus tenggelam di dadanya. Kazekage itu memejamkan mata, mengisi kekosongan yang ada hanya dengan bernafas, menyingkirkan rasa pedih setelah sempat kehilangan Hinata lagi.

Bila pertarungan hidup dan mati adalah yang dihadapi seorang Gaara, dia tahu pasti apa yang akan dia lakukan. Tapi pertarungan yang pernah ada di depannya dan kemudian kini berlalu adalah sebuah pertengkaran konyol yang sepi kata dan tanpa arti. Dia mengalah, mengikuti saran kakaknya, Temari. Lagipula—menurut Temari—apa susahnya mengabulkan keinginan Hinata yang begitu sederhana.

"Dia hanya ingin menghormati Namikaze Minato, Gaara," ujar Temari, tepat dua hari yang lalu di ruang kerja Kazekage yang terasa begitu luas tanpa kehadiran Hinata. "Tak ada hubungannya dengan Naruto."

"Aku tidak yakin, Temari."

Respon dari Gaara datar, tapi Temari sadar, adiknya terpaksa menerima rasa iri dan cemburu yang mengikat lehernya, siap menggantungkan Gaara pada kekalahan. Temari tidak akan mengakui rasa takut yang terlihat jelas di mata adiknya. Gaara selalu sulit untuk percaya pada orang lain, khususnya setelah orang yang sangat ia kasihi justru membencinya. Ingatan tentang Yashamaru begitu melukai Gaara yang dulu percaya bahwa pamannya adalah orang yang tulus menyayangi putra bungsu Kazekage, bocah yang tak akan pernah bisa dilukai secara fisik. Perisai pasir yang begitu setia terhadap tuannya, tak mampu menghindarkan Gaara dari rasa sakit yang jauh lebih menyiksa saat Yashamaru mengungkapkan kebenaran.

Gaara tak tersentuh, tapi dia mudah luntur oleh air. Temari semakin yakin akan hal ini setelah kehadiran Hinata di Suna. Hinata adalah racun yang berhasil membuai Gaara yang ternyata kesepian, yang bisa kapan saja menghancurkan Gaara—manusia yang hampir tak pernah mengenal luka.

"Lalu?" Temari berdiri dari kursinya, Gaara tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Wanita berambut pirang itu kemudian melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Kau akan bagaimana? Dia tiba-tiba pergi. Bagaimana kau akan menghadapi Dewan Suna? Mengatakan pada mereka bahwa istrimu pergi karena suaminya tidak setuju dengan nama yang akan dia berikan pada putranya?" tanya Temari sinis, kesal dan jengkel.

Alasan paling utama yang dia miliki adalah, karena Gaara terlihat tenang dan tak peduli. Temari pernah meyakini teori yang tak pernah dia ungkapkan pada siapapun, bahkan Kankuro; bahwa Gaara hanya memanfaatkan ide penyatuan Suna dan Konoha dengan menikahkannya pada Hyuuga yang sangat tidak Hyuuga sebagai caranya membuktikan bahwa dia adalah pria dewasa yang normal, bahwa dia juga bisa menjalani hidup yang biasa, bukan lagi mesin pembunuh berdarah dingin, dan tak lagi terpengaruh haus darah sang Ichibi. Tapi mungkin teorinya adalah juga sebuah rahasia umum, mungkin semua orang tetap diam seperti juga Temari, meski mereka memiliki ide sama di kepala mereka.

Namun segala asumsi dan hipotesa yang sebelumnya dipegang teguh oleh Temari menghilang entah kemana saat dia tahu adiknya pergi menyusul Hinata ke Konoha.

Sendirian.

Tak ada pesan yang dia berikan pada pasukan ANBU kepercayaannya, atau kedua kakaknya. Saat itu, Temari ingin meyakini bahwa Gaara memang seorang pria dewasa yang ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya secara pribadi tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Kini, Temari tahu, Gaara hanyalah seorang Gaara yang bergantung pada Hinata, karena Gaara tak lagi nyaman sendirian.

Jadi, Temari akhirnya tahu apa yang harus dia katakan pada orang lain jika ada yang bertanya padanya, 'Apa yang terjadi pada Kazekage-sama?' Temari akan bilang, 'Dia sedang menentukan hidupnya sendiri'. Karena Gaara mencintai hidupnya dimana ada Hinata dan putra mereka, yang meski setelah hampir dua minggu lahir dan hidup, tak memiliki nama.

Akhirnya, ada satu hal konyol yang melekat pada pribadi Gaara yang dulu selalu menakutkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mengerti," katanya. "...kau boleh menamainya Minato."

Air, terlalu kuat jika harus dihadapkan pada pasir. Pasir tidak akan berpengaruh pada api atau angin, tapi air, adalah kekuatan yang menjadi kelemahan terbesarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Resistance***

**終わり**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVEvolution adalah sebuah seri one-shot yang bisa berdiri sendiri tapi juga saling berhubungan. Resistance adalah bagian ke tiga dari seri ini. Kenapa saya memulai dengan part III? Hmm... setelah membaca semua secara keseluruhan saya harap Anda bisa memahami alasan yang saya punya.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review please...**

**-rb-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi. **

**Warning: Canonverse, alternate storyline, OOC, some OCs. Set 2 years before 'Resistance'**

**Pairing: Gaara-Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**-My Best Friend's Secret Admirer-**

**Part I of V**

**The Beginning**

**~*oOo*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1. Spring**

Banyak yang bilang, musim semi adalah sebuah awal. Setelah lapisan salju mencair dan tunas-tunas baru tanaman hadir lagi menyambut sinar hangat matahari, sebuah kehidupan dengan tawa ceria dunia seolah diputar ke titik awal lagi.

Bagi Hyuuga Hinata yang tahun itu telah berusia delapan belas tahun, kehidupan baru berarti melepas tahta-nya sebagai pewaris Hyuuga dan menerima pinangan sang Kazekage dari Suna. Terdengar seperti cerita dongeng, mungkin. Dimana sang Putri akhirnya menemukan seorang Pangeran dan kerajaannya dengan mahkota serta singgasana kosong yang kini akan diisi oleh calon Ratu saat Pangeran menempati posisi tertinggi menggantikan sang Raja. Tapi sungguh, ini jauh dari kisah dongeng dengan happy ending yang bisa dipastikan menjadi awal dari kebahagiaan yang abadi.

Karena Hinata bukanlah seorang Putri dari kerajaan makmur. Hinata hanyalah seorang Hyuuga yang ditakdirkan lahir lebih dulu dari adiknya di lingkungan keluarga Souke. Jika seluruh keadaan berbalik, maka Hinata tidak akan berada di ruang utama rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang kini penuh dengan para anggota Dewan dan tetua Hyuuga.

Mengenakan kimono biru pucat bermotif bangau, Hinata menempati posisinya di sisi kanan Hyuuga Hiashi, sang ketua klan. Tidak, Hiashi tidak akan duduk di sana sebagai seorang ayah bagi Hinata. Bukanlah satu hal yang baru jika Hiashi lebih memilih untuk mendahulukan kepentingan klan sebelum pribadi, atau dalam hal ini, keluarga.

"Hinata-sama adalah pilihan yang paling tepat. Beliau muda, cantik dan berbakat," ujar Hyuuga Hiroshi dengan mantap. Di telinga Hinata yang terbiasa dengan kalimat palsu, hanya terdengar seperti: Hinata adalah satu-satunya pilihan, berikan dia pada Suna. Dia bodoh, bertampang biasa-biasa saja dan tak berguna bagi klan.

"Tapi benarkah ini bijak, Hiashi-sama? Hinata-sama masih seorang Chuunin, beliau juga baru memulai pelajarannya di dunia medis. Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat?" giliran Hyuuga Hiroko membuka mulut. Perwakilan Bunke yang sudah dianggap Hinata sebagai neneknya sendiri ini, memang sering mengkhawatirkan dua putri Hiashi yang tumbuh tanpa sentuhan kasih sayang ibu mereka.

"Omong kosong! Kazekage adalah penawaran yang terbaik dari semua pinangan yang pernah kita terima dari Desa atau Negeri lain. Sebelumnya hanya ada daimyo tua beristri banyak, putra Kepala Desa atau pemuda manja dari seorang pengusaha terkenal. Ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi Hyuuga untuk lebih dikenal di Suna. Saya yakin, Konoha akan sangat berhutang budi pada klan kita, dan Hokage tidak lagi terlalu banyak ikut campur dengan urusan kita."

Hinata tidak terkejut dengan ucapan Hyuuga Hatori, lagipula, pria tua itu memang dikenal gemar berbicara jujur dan hampir selalu mengungkapkan pendapatnya di setiap pertemuan-pertemuan penting seperti ini.

"Pertimbanganku hanya satu," Hiashi membuka mulutnya kini. Ruangan luas bertema tradisional ciri khas rumah Hyuuga, senyap sesaat. "Hinata akan bebas dari semua tekanan yang pernah kita berikan padanya."

Semua orang menahan nafasnya, berharap Hiashi segera mengoreksi kalimatnya. Namun ruangan tetap sunyi seolah semua suara menghilang bersama angin.

Hiashi mengangkat dagunya, mengedepankan harga diri yang tak tersentuh. "Pernikahan ini mungkin memiliki banyak tujuan, tapi aku juga ingin Hinata tahu, dia bisa memilih."

Kali ini, Hiashi menguji putrinya dengan menjadi seorang ayah dan mengesampingkan posisi terhormatnya sebagai ketua klan.

Meski begitu, mampukah Hinata mengecewakan seluruh klan hanya demi keegoisannya?

Hiashi paham betul sifat dasar putrinya. Tak ada yang bisa luput dari pengamatan mata Hiashi meski dia jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan putri sulungnya. Tanpa ragu, Hiashi mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu mengejutkan bagi semua orang. Bagi Hiashi sendiri, darah Hyuuga yang mengalir dalam dirinya menjadikan pria penyuka teh itu gemar mempermainkan kata.

Reverse psychology, adalah cara yang Hiashi pilih. Apa yang dia katakan adalah pemancing utama dari reaksi yang dia harapkan datang dari Hinata. Jadi sungguh, saat ia katakan Hinata bisa memilih, dia telah membebankan perasaan bersalah pada putrinya dan secara tidak langsung memberikan perintah pada Hinata untuk menerima tanpa banyak pikir panjang.

Jika ada skala yang bisa mengukur sebuah kelicikan dalam politik klan, maka Hiashi bisa dipastikan mendapat nilai tertinggi.

Karena Hiashi selalu mengutamakan klan bahkan jika harus memberikan Hinata pada Kazekage yang dulu pernah begitu terkenal karena kepribadiannya yang tak biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pernikahan bisa dipastikan berjalan dengan lancar. Sejak beberapa minggu sebelumnya, Hinata tenggelam dalam jadwal yang dibuat ayahnya. Dia tak lagi terlihat berjalan di jalanan Konoha bersama dua anggota tim delapan dan Akamaru. Dia juga tak lagi datang ke lapangan untuk berlatih. Hinata menjadi Hinata yang sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk sebuah pernikahan.

Dan hasilnya, pasti membuat seorang Hiashi puas.

Berbalut warna putih kimono tradisional—_shiromuku_, Hinata duduk berdampingan dengan Gaara yang terlihat begitu menawan dengan kimono hitamnya. Sang Kazekage mempertahankan ekspresinya yang tenang, mata yang selalu menatap segala hal dengan tanpa beban. Meski tak ada senyum, Gaara telah sempurna.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang lebih sering menunduk dan memainkan jemari di pangkuannya.

Upacara panjang yang dipimpin seorang pendeta menjadi gerbang awal dari kehidupan baru Hinata. Kesedihan yang hadir di hatinya semakin tajam ketika 'dia' datang dengan senyum bahagianya dan wajah lelah. Naruto, bahkan dengan sedikit waktu yang dia punya untuk terlihat lebih rapih saat _kekkon hiroen_, berhasil mencuri semua perhatian Hinata dari apa yang berlangsung di sekitarnya.

Segala hal kehilangan warna, hanya shinobi berambut pirang yang terlihat di mata Hinata. Kedua tangan perempuan Hyuuga itu menahan kerinduan yang dia rasakan di hatinya.

Lalu Gaara menciptakan sebuah garis yang meretakkan segalanya. Pria berambut merah yang duduk berdampingan dengannya membuka mulut, mengucapkan sebaris kalimat dengan makna tersembunyi. Katanya, "Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai penjamin aliansi, yakinilah kalimatku."

Hinata terpaku, tatapannya segera beralih dari Naruto yang berjalan dengan langkahnya yang selalu memperlihatkan betapa dia adalah shinobi kuat yang percaya diri. Rasa takutnya didorong rasa bingung, Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara, dia membalas tatapan Hinata.

_-Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai penjamin aliansi, yakinilah kalimatku-_

Lalu Gaara menganggap Hinata sebagai apa? Mereka bukan teman, tak ada hubungan pertemanan antara Gaara dan Hinata, apalagi hubungan di atas itu. Dan jika Hinata bukan penjamin aliansi, apa posisi Hinata di mata Gaara?

Kemudian, kata Gaara, "Aku tahu ini bukan awal yang baik. Aku juga tahu apa yang kita lakukan bukan bagian dari rencana jangka panjangmu. Dan aku sangat tahu siapa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, nama siapa yang ada di hatimu. Tapi jika aku mau mencoba, apa setidaknya kau tidak mau berusaha juga?"

_Mencoba apa? Berusaha apa?_

Rasanya hampir tidak mungkin jika mengaitkan seorang Gaara dengan jenis emosi yang bahkan asing untuk Hinata. Kunoichi itu hanya tahu perasaan kagumnya berubah menjadi perasaan cinta yang tulus pada Naruto. Sayang, objek utama perasaan Hinata tak mampu mengembalikan emosi sama dan hanya melihatnya sebagai seorang gadis Hyuuga pemalu yang aneh.

Jika Naruto yang bukan Kazekage saja tidak bisa menyukai Hinata, bagaimana mungkin Gaara bisa? atau—seperti yang dikatakannya—berusaha.

Hinata cukup sadar dirinya tak sempurna. Bila saat itu dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Gaara hanya merasa kasihan padanya, tak ada yang bisa disalahkan.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah, Naruto akan segera menginjak tempat paling dekat dengan singgasana mereka.

"Menghargaiku dengan hatimu. Jangan lihat aku sebagai Kazekage, lihat aku sebagai orang yang mau mencoba mengerti dirimu," Gaara menambahkan.

_Dan berilah aku kesempatan untuk merasakannya lagi_, mata Gaara bilang. Hinata tentu tak mampu menerjemahkan bahasa yang tersirat di matanya.

"Hey, Gaara," Naruto menyapa.

Gaara mengangkat tangan kanannya, perlahan. "Pengetahuanku terbatas tentang ini," akunya, menunjuk tato di keningnya.

愛

_Ai._

"Katakan sekarang," Gaara bilang. "Aku tahu ini bukan jenis hubungan yang bisa membuatmu bahagia dalam sekejap..." Gaara menatap sepasang mata biru yang membalasnya dengan tatapan kebingungan. "Tapi mungkin nanti," lanjut Gaara, mengisyaratkan pada Hinata bahwa waktu akan merubah keadaan. Lalu pandangan sang Kazekage beralih lagi pada Hinata. "Sampaikan apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya."

Hinata terbawa arus pertanyaan Gaara, terseret tanpa ada pegangan. Dia hanyut dan tak lagi tertolong. Gaara benar, segala yang dia katakan adalah sebuah fakta yang menyakitkan.

Perempuan muda berkimono putih itu memberi dirinya sendiri sebuah harapan. Dan bukankah Naruto tak pernah melihatnya seperti Gaara melihatnya?

_-Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai penjamin aliansi-_

_-Lihat aku sebagai orang yang mau mencoba mengerti dirimu-_

Mencoba.

Berusaha.

Mungkin dua kata itu adalah kata kuncinya.

Karena Hinata tahu, 'menyerah' bukanlah sebuah jalan keluar. Dia belajar hal itu dari Naruto.

Matanya yang basah menatap shinobi bermata biru. Suaranya pelan dan sedikit serak, akibat menahan segala pedih yang terus disimpannya selama bertahun-tahun. "Na... N-Naruto-kun," Hinata memulai. Gaara menanti, menyiapkan dirinya sendiri, entah untuk apa, bahkan Gaara tak berani menerka. "Berikutnya saat kau b-bertemu lagi denganku, kau akan tahu di mana letak hatiku," lanjut Hinata.

Gaara mengangkat lagi wajahnya, memandang Hinata yang menghapus air mata di pipinya. Seulas senyum kemudian terbentuk, "Aku j-juga akan mencoba, Kazekage-sama."

Mungkin Gaara yang pernah disakiti Yashamaru bisa lebih memahami cinta Hinata pada Naruto. Dan mungkin Hinata yang selalu menjaga cinta untuk Naruto di hatinya, bisa belajar mencintai yang lain. Orang lain yang lebih membutuhkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***My Best Friend's Secret Admirer***

**終わり**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shiromuku adalah kimono tradisional yang dikenakan pengantin wanita, biasanya dilengkapi hiasan kepala tsunokakushi.**

**Kekkon hiroen: resepsi pernikahan.**

**Gambaran Gaara dan Hinata dengan pakaian pengantin tradisional Jepang, jelas banget di kepala saya. Seandainya saya bisa gambar~~ TT_TT**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-rb-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi. **

**Warning: Canonverse, alternate storyline, OOC. Set 6 months after 'My Best Friend's Secret Admirer'**

**Pairing: Gaara-Hinata**

**Genre: General with very slight Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**-A New Shade of White-**

**Part II of V**

**The Newlywed**

**~*oOo*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2. Autumn**

Ai, Love, Cinta; bukanlah kata yang bisa dengan mudah dikaitkan dengan sang Kazekage dari Suna. Meski dia hidup dengan kanji merah 'Ai' di keningnya, ciri fisik ini tidak serta-merta mengartikan bahwa Gaara adalah seorang manusia yang memahami jenis perasaan ini.

Gaara mencintai dirinya sendiri, melindungi dirinya dengan cara itu. Pengalaman telah mengajarkannya bagaimana kasih sayang bisa membuat hati Gaara yang dulu selalu kuat, berubah menjadi begitu rapuh. Kekecewaan mengubah pribadinya, dan semakin menyingkirkan Gaara dari kehidupan sosial bahkan dari dua saudaranya.

Gaara adalah sosok yang asing dan menakutkan, dingin dan selalu kejam.

Tapi itu adalah masa lalu yang telah lama berlalu. Gaara kini berdiri sebagai pemimpin desa dan mendapat kepercayaan dari seluruh warga Suna. Untuk sekali saja, Gaara merasa dia perlu membaur dan menjadi pemimpin yang benar-benar bisa dipercaya. Jadi, saat permintaan dari para tetua untuk segera memilih calon pendamping hidup, Gaara tahu ini hanyalah satu cara yang bisa dia ambil untuk membuktikan bahwa dia telah banyak berubah.

Kemudian, puluhan nama ditawarkan anggota dewan Suna. Hingga satu nama yang membawa memori lama saat pertarungan ujian Chuunin di masa genin-nya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Satu nama yang bisa dia ingat, namun juga tak banyak memberi kesan. Gaara hanya tahu Hyuuga Hinata adalah Genin yang dulu bertarung mati-matian dengan sepupunya yang menyimpan dendam dan kebencian terlalu lama dalam jiwanya. Selama pertarungan, Gaara mengenal Hinata sebagai anak perempuan berusia dua belas tahun yang terus terluka bahkan memuntahkan darah tapi enggan menyerah.

Satu hal itu saja sudah cukup untuk Gaara mengenalnya.

Dan dia pun setuju dengan mudah.

Bukan karena Hinata adalah perempuan lemah. Gaara selalu bisa menghargai jiwa petarungnya, juga penampilannya yang biasa dan tidak mencolok.

Gaara telah menjadi pusat perhatian terlalu lama, tubuhnya adalah wadah bagi jinchuuriki, Shukaku. Gaara dan nama besarnya sebagai seorang shinobi yang tak mengenal ampun dan begitu kejam, adalah sebuah display dari Suna untuk desa-desa lain. Hal ini membuatnya berkesimpulan, tidak ada salahnya jika wanita yang akan mendampinginya nanti adalah orang yang biasa-biasa saja tapi juga memiliki kualitas istimewa. Seorang perempuan yang tidak akan repot dengan penampilan atau terus mementingkan kecantikan, tapi cukup menjadi pendamping setia yang juga memiliki kualitas hingga bisa Gaara hargai.

Saat itu, Hyuuga Hinata dirasakan sebagai pilihan yang paling tepat. Dia punya darah murni Hyuuga, seorang kunoichi, dan tidak populer.

Tanah tandus dan berdebu, menjadikan Suna sebagai desa kecil yang tak bisa dibilang makmur. Jika bukan karena Gaara dan ambisi ayahnya, Suna mungkin akan tenggelam karena kemahsyuran Konoha yang lebih subur dan memiliki banyak shinobi unggulan. Jika satu Hyuuga diambil untuk Suna, mungkin akan ada sedikit keseimbangan yang tercipta.

Ketika sang Kazekage melihat Hinata lagi, dia tidak terkejut. Hinata masih sama, dia masih perempuan Hyuuga yang terperangkap dalam pakaian tebal. Rambutnya lebih panjang, dan sedikit perubahan itu membuat Hinata terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa. Pipinya yang bersemu merah masih ada, juga matanya yang selalu menghindari tatapan dari sepasang mata biru cerah orang lain.

Gaara tidak pernah memusingkan tentang hati Hinata. Dia percaya, seiring waktu, segalanya akan lancar. Naruto hanya akan menjadi bagian masa lalu Hinata. Tapi bahkan seorang Gaara yang telah banyak berubah dari pribadinya yang lama, masih sulit akur dengan 'kesabaran'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamar utama sang Kazekage tak pernah terasa sepi sebelumnya. Gaara hampir tak pernah menghabiskan waktu malamnya dengan tidur. Dia lebih memilih untuk sibuk di ruang kerjanya, mengurus segala macam urusan desa selayaknya seorang pemimpin. Tidak seperti Tsunade yang lebih suka kehidupan santai, Gaara adalah pribadi yang lebih menghargai waktu dan mengisinya dengan hal-hal penting dan berarti.

Salah satu hal penting yang kini jadi alasannya masuk ke kamar adalah satu, dia seorang Kazekage yang sudah menikah. Kewajiban utamanya adalah sebuah hal yang mudah, yaitu memastikan Hinata merasa nyaman di rumah barunya. Tanpa buku pedoman atau bimbingan, Gaara yang masih buta dengan masalah rumah tangga dan kehidupan pernikahan, hanya mengikuti saran Temari. Kankuro harus disingkirkan dalam hal ini, pria Suna yang satu itu tidak akan bisa membantu Gaara.

Tapi kamar yang kosong, bukanlah apa yang diharapkan Gaara. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri, ada sedikit perasaan lega. Karena dengan tidak adanya Hinata, Gaara tidak perlu memulai perbincangan yang canggung.

Hanya itu.

Sisanya, Gaara menyadari ada sebuah posisi kosong tak diisi. Dia tak mampu mencegah rasa kehilangan yang perlahan mengisi hatinya. Karena Gaara tahu, Hinata seharusnya ada.

Ada di dalam ruangan ini. Menunggunya, atau melakukan hal-hal yang lain.

Tapi di sini, saat ini, hanya ada kekosongan yang membuatnya merasa angin berdesir sedih, dan bulan sabit yang seakan menanti malam segera berganti, seolah terlalu lelah bergantungan di langit hampa tak berbintang.

Gaara melangkah masuk, merasakan sepi tanpa kehadiran orang lain. Kazekage muda itu bisa merasakan aliran chakra yang cukup kuat di kejauhan, mungkin milik para penjaga gerbang utama Suna. Tak ada aliran chakra hangat milik Hinata, atau aroma lembut yang selalu dihadirkan angin saat Hinata ada.

Berdiri di pusat kamar, Gaara memejamkan mata. Bermeditasi sejenak mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tak ingin dia tanyakan pada orang lain. Menenangkan detak jantungnya yang mulai berdetak lebih cepat tanpa alasan, rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menghambat paru-parunya untuk bernafas.

_'Ke mana Hinata?'_

Dia menghela napas saat kelopak matanya terbuka lagi, merasakan aliran chakra lemah yang bergerak mendekat. Tak perlu menunggu lama, ketukan di pintu terdengar.

"Kazekage-sama, kami menemukan Hinata-sama pingsan di tengah gurun, dua belas mil dari gerbang utama Suna."

Kemungkinan besar pria dibalik pintu adalah ANBU, atau hanya seorang shinobi yang kebetulan mendapat tugas jaga. Sekali lagi Gaara menyimpan pertanyaannya, _'Kenapa kau biarkan dia keluar dari Suna?'_

Gaara tidak membuka pintu, dia berjalan mendekat ke satu-satunya jendela besar di kamarnya, menatap langit yang kini menertawakannya. "Malam akan segera berubah, bukan?" gumamnya. "Hal seperti ini, atau hal-hal lain yang baru, akan datang padaku, kan?" Gaara hanya berharap tak ada bentuk kesedihan atau penolakan yang lain. Tidak, rasanya terlalu menyakitkan.

Kemudian Gaara memutuskan satu hal, "Jangan pernah mencintainya, Gaara," dia berujar pada dirinya sendiri. "Terimalah cinta, tapi jangan pernah berikan cinta pada orang lain. Atau kau akan kecewa seperti dulu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sifat Hinata yang enggan menyerah, dibuktikannya sekali lagi dengan usaha kedua Hinata melarikan diri dari Suna. Perempuan itu tak ingin menunggu, dia berusaha untuk melupakan janjinya untuk mencoba. Yang tersisa hanyalah intuisinya sebagai kunoichi untuk lari, pergi, menghindari kehidupan yang tak sesuai dengannya. Sebuah kehidupan yang bisa diibaratkan sebagai rumah berlandaskan tanah basah dan lembek, rapuh dan tak akan kokoh menopang dirinya dan Gaara.

Sebaliknya, sang Kazekage selalu ingat, memegang janjinya untuk mencoba, melindungi hatinya di saat yang sama. Gaara bukan seorang perayu, dia juga bukan seorang shinobi cerdas yang pandai menyusun tak-tik peperangan seperti si jenius dari klan Nara. Dia tidak akan menggunakan metode khusus untuk memecahkan masalah ini. Gaara hanya tak ingin usahanya berakhir sia-sia, pria muda itu juga tidak ingin niat baiknya disepelekan. Yang paling utama, Gaara tidak suka mengambil cara yang paling cepat dan mudah.

Cara yang mungkin akan dia ambil jika saja dia masih anak-anak. Cara yang identik dengan pribadi lama Gaara.

Pilihan Gaara ada dua, dia bisa membiarkan Hinata pergi ke mana pun dia mau. Dan jika dia kembali ke Konoha, siapa yang akan menanggung malu jika bukan Hyuuga sendiri?

Yang kedua, Gaara bisa membunuh Hinata sebagai caranya memberikan ganjaran.

Sekali lagi, dua cara paling mudah itu adalah cara-cara yang akan dipikirkan seorang Gaara yang dulu tak segan merenggut nyawa orang lain.

Gaara yang sekarang perlahan melepas atribut kepemimpinannya, bukan orang yang akan membunuh Hinata atau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Kewajiban utamanya pada Suna, menahan Gaara. Dan dengan itu, sang Kazekage mulai berpikir dengan logika.

Bukankah semua masalah hanya bisa selesai jika kita berani menghadapinya?

Dia menyampaikan perintah pada satu tim ANBU kepercayaanya untuk ikut dengannya, menjaga jarak. Setelah dia berhasil meraih Hinata lagi, tunggulah beberapa menit, kemudian pergilah setelahnya. Misi sederhana ini dilakukan sendiri oleh Gaara, sang Kazekage. Sebuah kehormatan jika saja yang dia kejar bukan Hinata.

Tapi untuk Hinata, ini adalah sebuah jawaban.

Hinata masih memiliki keraguan. Seperti itulah perempuan. Apalagi jika berada di posisi Hinata, menikah dengan seorang pria hebat tanpa ada dasar hubungan apapun. Bagaimana dia bisa yakin inilah kehidupannya? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu karena alasan inilah dia dilahirkan?

Hinata dan nalurinya sebagai perempuan, juga adalah penyebab utama dia bertindak seperti ini. Melarikan diri. Menghindar. Dan harus dia akui, Hinata menyerah bahkan sebelum berani mencoba.

Dan misi itu dimulai saat Gaara berlari melawan arus angin. Menjadi sosok kuat yang dengan ringan melompat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Mendorong chakra ke kakinya, memusatkan perhatian pada gambar yang ada di depannya.

Menyusun masa depannya di setiap langkah yang ia buat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hamparan gurun luas berangin, terlihat gelap bagai tak berujung. Gaara menghentikan pergerakan. Tiga orang ANBU yang mengikutinya, berdiri di tempat mereka, enam belas meter dari Gaara. Satu sinyal dibuat tangan kanan Gaara.

Misi dibatalkan.

Tanpa instruksi lebih lanjut, tiga anggota ANBU menganggukkan kepala sekali, satu wujud penghormatan pada sang pemimpin desa sebelum mereka menghilang di antara warna pekat malam.

Di sana, di antara warna pasir, berdiri istrinya, Hinata.

Menanti.

Tubuhnya dilapisi tambahan jubah tebal berwarna gading, menyediakan hangat di suhu yang siap menusuk kulit. Rambut panjangnya menari mengikuti nyanyian angin, dan sepasang matanya terus mencoba mencari perhatian lain selain pria yang tetap diam dan tak bergerak.

Gaara kehilangan alasan untuk bergerak, atau sekedar mengganti perhatiannya. Dua matanya terus memandang Hinata, seolah setiap pergerakan terlalu berarti untuk dilewatkan.

Hinata bukanlah perempuan yang memiliki kecantikan luar biasa, tidak, dia tidak seperti wanita-wanita cantik yang memiliki modal untuk menjadi wajah sampul majalah. Dia hanyalah perempuan biasa, kunoichi Konoha, dan kini istrinya.

Status yang kini disandang Hinata, entah bagaimana membuat hati Gaara merasa lega. Sebuah kepastian kini di genggaman Gaara, sebuah kepastian yang dengan jelas menyatakan bahwa perempuan ini adalah miliknya. Atau secara hukum, miliknya.

Dan hal itu, memancing rasa ingin tahu Gaara. "Kau rindu Konoha?" suaranya yang tenang, menyampaikan isi kepalanya, isi hatinya dan keraguannya.

Hinata mengangguk, masih berusaha mencari kata untuk dia sampaikan pada Gaara, menyuarakan kelegaan yang tiba-tiba mengisi hatinya yang sepi, kosong, dan tak berpenghuni. "A-a-ano..." suaranya yang begitu lemah tertelan deru keras angin yang bertiup kuat. Tapi Gaara mengerti. Baginya cukup bahasa tubuh Hinata yang terlihat tidak nyaman, seperti kebanyakan orang saat harus berhadapan dengan Gaara; si bocah Shukaku.

"A-aku..." Hinata menutup kelopak matanya, menolak angin yang semakin menyiksa sepasang mata Hyuuga yang sensitif. "...ingin bisa l-lebih me-memahamimu, Kazekage-sama." Saat kelopak matanya terbuka lagi, sebulir air mata bening mengalir pelan di pipinya.

Kali ini dia tidak melawan keinginannya sendiri untuk membalas tatapan Gaara yang masih tertuju hanya padanya. Hinata kini lebih memantapkan dirinya sendiri bahkan saat Gaara mulai mengambil langkah mendekat. Semakin dekat, dengan tidak membuat kata, tanpa mempedulikan hal yang lain. Hanya ada gambaran istrinya yang terus menanti di sepasang mata Gaara yang tak mengenal lelah meski angin bertiup semakin keras.

Dan saat akhirnya mereka berhadapan, Gaara mengerti Hinata adalah seorang perempuan yang mampu menarik kepribadiannya yang lain, yang telah terlalu lama tenggelam hingga Gaara sendiri menganggapnya asing. Ketika Gaara mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengulurkannya, dan kemudian menyentuh air mata Hinata dengan ujung jarinya yang dingin, Gaara menyadari perempuan ini mampu menarik pribadi Gaara yang bersedia memberikan cinta.

Memberikan...

...bukan hanya menerima.

Sekarang dia memperhatikan air mata Hinata di ujung jarinya. Bening, tak bernyawa. Sebuah wujud kesedihan kah? ataukah wujud rasa takutnya?

Kazekage, pemimpin desa, Gaara; pria itu menatap lagi wanita di hadapannya.

Memang benar, pengetahuannya terbatas tentang cinta. Juga tidak salah, jika Gaara bukanlah seseorang yang terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang bersifat romansa. Dia tumbuh dengan kebencian, perlindungan, dan di setiap nafasnya, Gaara adalah mesin pembunuh yang diciptakan demi nama besar Suna.

Hinata... _istrinya_, berhasil meruntuhkan semua pelapis yang mungkin tak pernah disadari Gaara dikenakannya. Gaara adalah seorang pria biasa saat dia merindukan warna semu merah di pipi perempuan yang kini mendongak demi menatap sepasang matanya.

Inilah Hinata, dia yang tidak istimewa, dia yang ingin lebih memahami Gaara.

Penawaran Gaara di hari pernikahan mereka telah disambut Hinata. Tapi Gaara masih tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata berusaha untuk pergi. Tentu dia tidak mengerti, Gaara adalah seorang pria yang tidak tahu caranya membaca pikiran wanita.

Jadi, untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya, Gaara bertanya, "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"T-tidak, Kazekage-sama."

Tidak ada kesalahan, Hinata hanya merindukan Konoha. Atau mungkin, dia hanya ingin membuktikan perkataan Gaara dulu. Atau kemungkinan yang paling mudah, Hinata hanya ingin mendapat perhatian Gaara. Ya, Temari memang pernah membicarakan tentang hal ini.

Karena itu, Gaara mengabulkan harapan Hinata. "Kalau kau mau, kita bisa ke Konoha besok pagi."

Senyumnya kini hadir, seperti bulan sabit yang akhirnya berhasil menyingkirkan awan gelap di langitnya. "Arigato, Kazekage-sama..."

Tangannya bergerak lagi, menyentuh sisa basah yang masih ada di pipi perempuan Hyuuga itu. Bertahan lebih lama hingga Hinata menumpuk tangan Gaara dengan telapak tangannya yang lebih kecil namun hangat. Gaara hanya tahu bahwa kini dia juga punya kemampuan untuk tersenyum. Dan bila rasa takut itu ada, bukan lagi rasa takut akan ragam rasa yang bisa dihadirkan cinta. Dia kini merasakan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Rasa khawatir akan Hinata, kesehatannya... dan hatinya.

Tanpa disadari, benih cinta itu tumbuh di malam berangin kala itu. Tanpa sinar hangat matahari atau air penyegar. Hanya ada Gaara, Hinata, dan gurun pasir yang luas.

"Kita pulang?" sang Kazekage bertanya pada istrinya. Wanita yang telah memegang jawaban itu mengangguk. Dia ingin belajar lebih banyak tentang Gaara, pria yang dia nikahi, pria yang menghadirkan rasa lega di hatinya. Kelegaan, ketenangan yang membuatnya yakin Gaara pasti bisa memberinya kebahagiaan.

Inilah awal, inilah penantian, inilah sebuah finale.

Perjalanan masih panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***A New Shade of White***

**終わり**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I think I'm in love with GaaHina. **

**Thanks for reading this. **

**-rb-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi. **

**Warning: Canonverse, alternate storyline, OOC. Set 1 year after 'Resistance'**

**Pairing: Gaara-Hinata**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**-The Blank Picture of War-**

**Part IV of V**

**The Suna Couple**

**~*oOo*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4. Summer**

Untuk mendefinisikan Hinata, Gaara hanya perlu tiga kata: bodoh, bodoh, indah.

Hinata bodoh karena meski telah bertahun-tahun, dia tak pernah berhasil menarik perhatian Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata bodoh karena selalu menuruti keinginan klan Hyuuga, dan itu berarti, Hinata bodoh karena terlalu baik hati. Hinata indah karena dia tak banyak bicara, Hinata indah karena dia berusaha untuk selalu jujur, Hinata indah karena dia apa adanya.

Hinata indah karena mencintainya.

Hinata yang bodoh, bodoh, dan indah itu kini dirindukan Gaara; dia yang berdiri di antara reruntuhan Konoha, sisa-sisa peperangan. Melihat sebuah pemandangan kehancuran yang akan dikenang sebagai bagian sejarah desa termakmur di Negeri Api. Sang Kazekage memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling, dunia yang ada di hadapannya tak jauh berbeda dari gurun pasir tandus di Suna.

Hampir semua penduduknya diungsikan entah kemana, sebagian besar gedung dan infrastruktur utama desa, hancur. Pohon dan dahannya dilapisi warna debu atau terlalap api, menutup kehijauan yang sebelumnya menjadi ciri khas Konoha.

"Kazekage-sama..."

Gaara menoleh, sepasang matanya memandang kunoichi yang masih berkonsentrasi mengalirkan chakra dari tangannya, mencoba menutup luka terbuka dan kerusakan di bagian dalam tubuh pria yang tergeletak, menutup mata. Baju pria itu compang-camping, dari punggungnya mencuat sepasang sayap mengerikan yang terkulai lemah. Kunoichi yang juga tenaga medis itu berlutut, air mata membasahi wajahnya yang lelah.

Sang kunoichi lalu menengadah, bayangan dari tubuh Gaara melindungi matanya dari sinar matahari yang terik. "Terima kasih karena tidak membunuhnya." Senyum yang kemudian terbentuk, terlihat lemah. Air matanya menjadi elemen yang jauh lebih kuat untuk melukiskan ekspresi di wajahnya. "Jika Anda tidak datang tadi..." Mata hijau mint kembali memandang pria berambut hitam yang masih belum sadarkan diri. "...mungkin Sasuke-kun dan Naruto akan saling membunuh." Pakaiannya yang berwarna merah, tak lagi terlihat bergelora. Luka di jiwanya melemahkan aura kuat Sakura. Kesedihan karena dua orang yang dia kasihi saling bertentangan, merubah pribadi Sakura dalam sekejap.

Beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, tubuh terluka Naruto diselimuti chakra kuat Kyuubi. Proses penyembuhan terjadi dengan cepat. Mungkin karena itu juga Sakura lebih memilih untuk mengalirkan chakranya pada Sasuke; sang pengkhianat, sang pendendam, anggota Akatsuki, musuh desa.

Gaara yang berdiri dengan posisinya sebagai pihak luar, tak bisa mengerti tindakan ketiga shinobi Konoha yang dulu pernah menjadi rekan satu tim. Gaara tidak memahami Naruto yang masih saja berbicara keras dan mencoba menyadarkan Uchiha angkuh yang seharusnya dia bunuh. Sasuke terlalu keras kepala untuk diajak berunding, atau dipaksa untuk sadar bahwa dia tidak sendirian. Kebencian telah tertanam begitu dalam di dirinya sehingga dia mengacuhkan permintaan Naruto untuk menyadari kesalahannya dan kembali sebagai orang yang lebih terhormat, bukan sebagai musuh desa.

Gaara juga tidak bisa mengerti kenapa Sakura terus menangis dan memohon agar Sasuke menghentikan niatnya menghancurkan Konoha selama pertarungan berlangsung. Sasuke adalah pribadi yang tak akan bisa merubah pikirannya dengan mudah. Bahkan jika seluruh klan Uchiha dihidupkan kembali, Sasuke akan tetap menghancurkan desa. Gaara yakin, apapun perjanjian atau jaminan yang ditawarkan Naruto dan Sakura, Sasuke akan tetap melanjutkan rencananya. Keputusasaan adalah hal yang tersisa dalam dirinya.

Dulu dia begitu karena Itachi menghancurkan klan-nya. Sekarang dia begini karena Itachi tewas di tangannya. Kenapa Sasuke tidak bertindak demi dirinya sendiri? Kenapa Sasuke terus mengikuti kemauan orang lain. Apakah nama besar klan yang menjadi penyebabnya? Jika memang begitu, maka Sasuke tak bedanya Hinata, yang dituntut untuk selalu sempurna demi klan. Tapi benarkah dia mendendam karena klan-nya yang punah?

Ataukah kerinduan yang membuat Sasuke membenci dirinya sendiri? Kerinduan akan sebuah keluarga yang utuh, sebuah kehidupan yang mungkin akan lebih bisa dia mengerti karena dia memiliki seorang ayah yang hebat, ibu yang menyayangi, dan kakak yang jadi sahabat terbaiknya.

Satu hal yang Gaara yakini ada dalam diri Sasuke adalah minimnya kepercayaan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tidak akan bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik jika dia tak merasa dia mampu.

Seperti saat mendefinisikan Hinata, Gaara juga mendefinisikan Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke dengan kata 'bodoh'. Mereka semua bodoh karena terlalu mengutamakan orang lain.

Sasuke memupuk dendamnya pada desa tempatnya lahir karena dia menyesal. Cita-cita utamanya ternyata senjata yang paling ampuh meruntuhkan harga dirinya hingga ke dasar. Sasuke jatuh setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa musuh terbesarnya—idolanya, kakak kandungnya, dan orang yang dia hormati, Itachi—adalah pelindungnya. Sasuke juga orang yang lemah, dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tak pernah benar-benar mau mengerti masalah yang ada di hadapannya. Dia selalu memilih jalan yang paling cepat, meski bisa dipastikan dia akan tersesat. Dan akhirnya, sebuah harapan akan adanya kehidupan yang lebih berarti, terlewatkan begitu saja.

Naruto juga sama, dia hanya tidak pernah menyadarinya. Lalu Sakura, kenapa masih berharap ada cinta dalam diri seorang pendendam seperti Sasuke yang bahkan tidak bisa mencintai dirinya sendiri?

Jadi di sana, Gaara menggunakan kesempatan yang ada dengan mencegah. Dia mencegah Sasuke menggunakan Mangekyou lebih jauh, menutup matanya dengan pasir sebelum kekkai genkai memperparah keadaan. Gaara mencegah tangan Sasuke membentuk sinyal dan menciptakan jutsu dengan mengikat kedua tangan Sasuke dengan masih memanfaatkan pasirnya. Dan kemudian Sasuke terkurung dalam kepompong pasir sempurna yang menghalau jalur udara, menghentikan aliran darah seperti lilitan python raksasa. Setelah itu, Gaara bisa saja meremukkan tubuh musuh Konoha itu, tapi dia memilih untuk menghukum Sasuke dengan melemahkan kemampuannya. Hasilnya, beberapa tulang dipatahkan Gaara.

Kazekage yang tak ingin membuang waktu berharganya, segera menjebak Naruto yang penuh luka dalam kubah pasir yang tak berhasil ditembus chakra gelap Kyuubi.

Tugasnya selesai, mungkin saja Naruto akan marah karena pertarungannya dengan Sasuke, disela Gaara. Mungkin dia telah terlalu jauh ikut campur dalam masalah pribadi mereka. Tapi Gaara tidak pernah mengenal penyesalan.

Baginya, hidup adalah sebuah jalan yang sederhana. Manusia hanya perlu menjalaninya dan menghargainya. Gaara sadar itu sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dia mengenal Hinata. Gaara menghargai hidupnya yang kini tak lagi sepi. Menunggu di Suna, Hinata dan Minato, dua orang yang paling berarti dalam hidup Gaara. Jadi, biarlah Naruto marah, Gaara punya alasan yang cukup untuk memanfaatkan waktu karena dia tidak suka meninggalkan desanya, apalagi keluarganya.

Ya, Gaara telah lebih dulu dewasa dibanding tiga orang yang masih terjerat dalam jaring kusut atas nama persahabatan, cinta dan kebencian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga puluh menit. Selama waktu setengah jam, Gaara terjebak di salah satu ruang rawat Rumah Sakit Konoha. Lukanya yang tak serius tetap menjadi perhatian tenaga medis Konoha yang memaksanya untuk ikut ke pusat penyembuhan. Selain itu, Gaara terpaksa patuh karena regulasi dari Konoha. Dialah shinobi yang bertanggung jawab atas kondisi kesehatan Sasuke. Sebagai Kazekage, Gaara paham. Sebagai suami yang ingin bertemu istrinya, dia bosan. Dan sebagai ayah yang ingin memeluk putranya, dia jenuh.

Pertarungan yang sebelumnya terjadi, berkonsentrasi di beberapa titik. Naruto dan Sakura bisa dipastikan menjadi dua shinobi yang mendapat tugas untuk menghadapi Sasuke. Beberapa shinobi unggulan desa yang lain terbagi menjadi beberapa tim untuk melawan tiga orang anggota Akatsuki yang menyerang Konoha bersama Sasuke. Hozuki Suigetsu, Karin, dan Jugo; atau Taka, begitulah mereka menyebut diri mereka.

Tak banyak detil yang dia dengar, kabar terakhir yang Gaara tahu, pertarungan telah selesai. Pihak yang diserang berhasil memenangkan pertarungan. Dan apakah hal itu yang paling utama? Bagi penduduk Konoha, mungkin. Tapi bagi Gaara, dia hanya ingin ada petugas yang bisa mengurus urusannya. Bertanya, atau meminta Gaara menjelaskan bagaimana dia berhasil melumpuhkan Sasuke, terserah. Apapun yang dibutuhkan mereka untuk sebuah laporan, silahkan saja. Asal lakukan semuanya dengan cepat dan cermat. Berapa lama lagi dia harus menunggu?

Berusaha untuk mengurangi kegelisahan yang masih kuat dalam dirinya, Gaara menutup mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berkonsentrasi, mendengarkan suara yang saling bersahutan di balik pintu kamar rawatnya. Teriakan kesakitan, suara tangis, kelelahan, derap langkah yang berlari; seperti inilah lukisan sebuah perang. Gambar selalu diwarnai warna gelap kematian, kesedihan dan banyak luka. Di mata Gaara, segalanya terlihat hitam putih dan tak berarti. Setiap perang tak bisa dihindari, Gaara sadar itu. Dalam kehidupan shinobi, hal paling sepele pun bisa menciptakan percikan api yang menyulut perang.

Dan di dunia inilah dia hidup. Sebuah dunia yang tak mungkin bisa dia tinggalkan.

Dirinya yang hanyut dalam meditasi, merasakan aliran chakra lemah yang selalu berhasil memberinya rasa nyaman. Ketenangan yang sejak tadi dia cari, hadir tanpa diundang.

Gaara bangun dari ranjangnya, mendekati pintu. Chakra milik seorang perempuan yang tak lagi menjalani hidupnya sebagai kunoichi, mendekat.

Lalu pintu terbuka.

Dalam sekejap, suara-suara kepanikan dari lorong menyerang Gaara. Tapi perhatiannya terfokus pada perempuan yang perlahan membuka mulutnya, "Aah..." terdengar kelegaan di suaranya yang lembut saat dia menyapa.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"G-gomen," Dia lalu membungkuk sebentar, mungkin terlalu bingung harus melakukan apa. Karena dia harusnya tetap tinggal di Suna, menjaga putranya yang baru berusia satu tahun. "Temari-san—" Penjelasannya tak dibutuhkan Gaara. Pria itu merengkuh tubuh istrinya, menjaga dengan dua lengan yang mengunci Hinata dalam pelukannya. Ekspresi Hinata yang tersenyum lega, tak dilihat mata Gaara yang menutup, dagunya dia tumpukan di bahu Hinata, tubuhnya dia rendahkan demi mencapai ketenangan lebih banyak.

Hinata menepuk pelan punggung suaminya, tangannya yang lain membelai kepalanya. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," Hinata berbisik. Perempuan Suna itu bisa merasakan jemari Gaara yang meremas pakaiannya, ujung hidung Gaara yang dia tanamkan di leher, dan bibir yang mengecup kulit lehernya. Tidak cukup sekali, Gaara mengecup kulit leher istrinya berkali-kali. Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan suara tawanya yang rendah karena geli. Kadang, tingkah laku Gaara tak bisa ditebak.

Kemudian helaan nafasnya yang hangat, menyapu kulit Hinata. Gaara tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi kelegaan itu bisa dimengerti Hinata yang perlahan mendorong tubuhnya untuk menatap mata suaminya. Hinata tersenyum lagi, saling bertatapan dengan Gaara dan berkomunikasi dengan cara itu. Jemarinya yang mungil membelai rambut merah Gaara, pria itu mengerti perasaan Hinata. Rasanya tidak cukup etis jika mereka berdiri di lorong Rumah Sakit, di antara kepanikan setelah pertarungan luar biasa, memamerkan kemesraan yang tak cukup layak untuk dilihat oleh umum.

Dulu, untuk mengerti keinginan seorang Hinata adalah hal yang hampir tidak mungkin bagi Gaara. Sering dia mendapat kejutan saat apa yang ada di pikiran Hinata berbeda dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Mereka adalah dua arah angin yang saling berlawanan.

Begitu pula Hinata, terasa sulit untuk memahami Gaara yang sepi kata, tiap tindakan dan kebiasaannya yang tidak umum, atau harapannya yang selalu sederhana.

Namun kini, bahkan tanpa perlu belajar atau konsultasi, mereka sudah saling mengerti. Mungkin cinta memang memiliki kekuatan. Seperti sihir dingin yang memadamkan api perbedaan, menyembuhkan luka lama dan akhirnya mempersatukan mereka berdua.

Memeluk pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan lima jarinya, Gaara menarik Hinata masuk lalu menutup pintu. Gerakannya cepat namun terkendali, Hinata terus menahan senyumnya saat berhadapan lagi dengan sepasang mata berwarna tenang milik Gaara. Mereka tidak bergerak lebih jauh, Gaara hanya menyandarkan punggung Hinata pada daun pintu, lalu diam dan membiarkan hiruk-pikuk di luar menjadi musik pengiring kesunyian di dalam kamar.

Tapi jika ada yang berpikiran Gaara cukup puas dengan ini, maka pikiran itu sangat salah. Dengan mengistirahatkan telapak tangan kiri di sisi kepala Hinata, Gaara mencondongkan tubuhnya. Tangannya yang lain dia tempatkan di pinggul istrinya, perlahan merambat mengikuti lekuk tubuh Hinata yang kini lebih paham untuk mengenakan pakaian yang lebih sesuai dengan iklim Suna.

Suara tawanya yang malu-malu tersembunyi saat Hinata menunduk. Gaara, dengan jari telunjuknya, mengangkat dagu Hinata dan memaksa wanita itu agar kembali menatapnya. Mereka bertahan sebentar, bola mata Gaara bergerak-gerak, mengamati bentuk wajah istrinya hingga akhirnya tertuju pada bibir merah yang masih menyunggingkan senyum.

Selalu tanpa kata, atau permintaan untuk sekedar menerima izin dari Hinata, Gaara mencium bibir lembut yang juga menyambutnya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Gaara takut untuk melakukannya. Dia tidak suka kegagalan, lebih tidak suka pada penolakan. Saat pertama kali bibir mereka bertaut, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, hanya ada kecupan ringan, tidak liar seperti sekarang, tidak juga dihiasi sentuhan hangat dari tangan Gaara di kulit Hinata, atau suara dari pakaian yang saling bergesekan.

Kini mereka adalah sahabat, sepasang kekasih, suami istri, Kazekage dan wanita yang dinikahinya. Selalu ada derajat lebih tinggi yang berhasil mereka raih di setiap bentuk kasih sayang yang juga dialiri gairah indah, hasrat manusiawi dan keinginan dari jiwa mereka untuk saling menjaga. Seperti itulah hubungan mereka sekarang, dan terus bergerak naik, berevolusi menjadi sebuah hubungan yang bukan hanya bersifat lahiriah, tapi batiniah yang kuat.

Bagaimana Hinata menyebut namanya kini, tidak lagi canggung dan penuh rasa hormat. "Anata..." katanya, penuh rasa kasih di setiap nada suaranya. Atau saat dia menyebut 'Kazekage-sama', tidak lagi terdengar seperti seorang shinobi tamu dari Konoha yang dipaksa menikah oleh ayah dan klannya. Dan saat 'Gaara' diucapkan Hinata di antara ciuman mereka, seisi jiwanya merasakan kekuatan dahsyat yang menyerang seluruh sistem dalam tubuhnya, membuat Gaara menekan rahang dan menginginkan kontak fisik lebih banyak dari Hinata.

Dia sadar, wanita ini menginginkannya. Wanita yang dulu tak diinginkan siapapun, menginginkannya. Ini adalah sebuah pengalaman baru bagi Gaara, sebuah penghargaan, dan sebuah pernyataan cinta tanpa kata.

Tangannya menyusup ke balik lapisan paling luar pakaian Hinata. Bahan katun yang agak longgar, memberi akses lebih banyak. Kini tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit punggung Hinata yang lembut. Napasnya terengah-engah saat Gaara menatap wajah memerah Hinata, mengambil jeda ketika dunia luar menolak untuk berjalan beriringan dengan langkah mereka. Hinata membalas tatapan mata Gaara, heran dan mulai ketakutan. Dia tersentak kaget saat ketukan di pintu tempatnya bersandar, terdengar. Ketukan kuat yang menjadi ciri khas Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oi, Gaara, kau sedang apa? Aku boleh masuk kan?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto mendorong pintu. Celah kecil yang tercipta karena dorongan tenaga Naruto yang tentunya selalu bersemangat, membuat Hinata memeluk suaminya yang tak bergerak. Pasir menciptakan suara keras seperti didorong angin, tubuh pintu dilapisi pasir padat dan solid seperti baja, celah segera tertutup. Shinobi yang keheranan di luar, menolak untuk menyerah. "Apa pintunya rusak?"

Hinata berpegangan pada Gaara, wajahnya dia sembunyikan di dada pria yang masih mengendalikan pasir untuk mencegah sahabatnya masuk. "Na-Naruto-kun..." terdengar suara rintihannya.

Pasir jatuh kehilangan daya, perlahan kembali ke asalnya.

Naruto mencoba lagi. Tanpa ada hambatan dari pasir Gaara, Uzumaki itu bisa dengan mudah membuka pintu kamar rawat yang seharusnya _hanya_ diisi Gaara. "Hey, Gaara. Aku ke sini setelah kudengar tentang—" Langkahnya berhenti, Naruto cukup sadar dia telah masuk area bahaya. Gaara tidak terlihat senang dengan gangguan 'kecil' yang ditimbulkan shinobi penyuka ramen itu. Hinata yang kini bukan lagi kunoichi berjaket tebal, tak berani menoleh untuk melihat teman lamanya. Perempuan itu mencari perlindungan dalam pelukan Gaara.

Melihat posisi Gaara dan Hinata yang sangat intim, Naruto dan sifatnya yang polos, tak ragu untuk bertanya. "Uh... kalian sedang apa?"

Tentu saja tak ada jawaban. Ini adalah Gaara, Kazekage yang jarang bicara.

Naruto berpikir keras mencari kalimat lain yang bisa mencairkan suasana. Pintu dibiarkannya terbuka. Shinobi pirang itu kehabisan akal. Kehadiran orang lain mengubah keadaan dengan cepat. "Beliau di sini, Sakura-san," ujar seorang petugas medis yang kemudian bergegas masuk. Wanita itu membungkuk, menyapa dengan sopan, mengacuhkan Naruto yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya meski sudah punya cukup tenaga untuk mengganggu Gaara dan Hinata.

Yang selanjutnya masuk, Sakura. Berbeda dengan Naruto, kunoichi cerdas itu memanfaatkan jeda dengan menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya. "Hinata, kami membutuhkan Byakugan-mu untuk melihat keadaan organ dalam Sasuke-kun. Aku dengar dari Temari-san bahwa kau ada di Konoha."

_Membutuhkan Byakugan-mu. _

Gaara mengejek, "Tch! Membutuhkan Byakugan-mu?" Secara refleks, dua tangannya memeluk Hinata lebih erat, seperti anak-anak yang tidak suka saat ada orang lain menginginkan hartanya yang paling berharga. "Kau pikir ada berapa orang Hyuuga di Konoha? Kenapa harus Hinata?"

Tiga orang warga Konoha memandang dua orang dari Suna; dua orang yang mengisi posisi tertinggi di Suna.

Sakura segera menyadari kesalahannya, "Maaf, kami terburu-buru—"

"Itu bukan alasan," nada tenang berbanding terbalik dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. "Aku tidak akan menunggu lagi, ini sudah terlalu lama. Konoha mungkin berada dalam kekacauan sekarang. Tapi ada banyak hal yang juga jadi prioritasku. Desaku, warga Suna, dan keluargaku. Jika ada yang kalian butuhkan, kirim saja shinobi ke Suna, perintahkan dia untuk menemui aku." Selesai dengan kalimatnya, Gaara membawa Hinata keluar. Tiga orang yang tetap diam di kamar, hanya bisa termangu memandang kepergian mereka.

Naruto ingat kata-kata Hinata yang pernah dia sampaikan di hari pernikahannya dengan Gaara. Kata-kata yang bisa dia mengerti sekarang dengan melihat sebuah bukti nyata dengan matanya sendiri.

_-Naruto-kun, berikutnya saat kau bertemu lagi denganku, kau akan tahu di mana letak hatiku-_

Hinata, bukan lagi bagian Konoha. Hatinya kini ada di Suna, di dalam hati Gaara, dan putra mereka. Hari itu, Naruto sadar, sejak dulu Gaara selalu berhasil mengunggulinya. Dia telah menjadi Kazekage saat Naruto masih disibukkan dengan latihan-latihannya bersama Jiraiya. Dan dia kini telah jauh melangkah bersama Hinata, menikah, menjadi seorang ayah, membentuk keluarga kecilnya sendiri. Sementara Naruto, dia masih sendirian, berkutat dengan kehidupan shinobi, menjadi pahlawan, memenuhi janjinya pada Sakura untuk membawa Sasuke pulang, juga mengejar cita-citanya menjadi Hokage.

Mungkin hidup memang hanya bisa bergerak maju, membuat perubahan, memulai lembaran baru. Naruto masih tetap diam di tempat, seperti juga Sasuke, dan Sakura.

Hanya mereka yang terus melangkah maju meninggalkan masa lalu.

Hanya Gaara dan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***The Blank Picture of War***

**終わり**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perang itu kosong. Kita nggak mendapatkan apapun dari perang selain lebih banyak kerusakan. We should stop it. Just like Gaara and Hinata, we need to move on. **

**Spread the love!**

**Oia, saya minta maaf ya, karena pengetahuan saya tentang serial Naruto gak cukup memadai. Udah sejak lama saya nggak ngikutin cerita aslinya. Jadi... mohon maklum kalo ada kesalahan.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-rb-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi. **

**Warning: Canonverse, alternate storyline, OOC, OC. Set 5 years after 'Resistance'**

**Pairing: Gaara-Hinata**

**Genre: General/Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**-The Provocative Mission-**

**Part V of V**

**The Kazekage and His Family**

**~*oOo*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5. Summer**

Bagi Ryosuke, shinobi yang kini mengisi tingkat Chuunin di Konoha, musim panas di Suna adalah musim kering yang membuatnya rindu rumah. Bagaimana tidak? Udara yang sangat lembab dikombinasikan dengan terik matahari yang terlalu kuat. Ditambah lagi air yang terasa bagai minyak panas di tenggorokan. Seakan tak berfungsi dengan baik, pakaian yang dikenakan Ryosuke berikut rompi Chuunin kebanggaannya, menjadi beban berat yang memperlambat gerakannya.

Dan kini, setelah akhirnya dia tiba di gerbang utama Suna yang begitu tinggi, dia kehilangan keseimbangan karena udara panas yang membuat kepalanya pening, otot-otot leher berubah kaku, serta kelelahan yang rasanya betah dan terus melekat di tubuhnya.

Sungguh, Ryosuke rindu rumahnya, dia merindukan Konoha.

Saat pikiran itu terbersit, Ryosuke ingat dia tengah menjalani misi utamanya setelah resmi menjadi Chuunin. Ucapan Lee-sensei tentang keutamaan misi yang sekarang ditangani Ryosuke, membuatnya selangkah lebih maju dibanding rekan-rekan di tim-nya saat masih Genin.

Bahkan Asakura yang hebat belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di Suna. Atau Emi-chan, gadis cantik yang selalu mengagumi Asakura-kun, si jenius dari klan Inuzuka itu, belum pernah menjalani misi penting selama masa Chuunin-nya, selain berkutat di Rumah Sakit Konoha hampir setiap hari di setiap minggunya.

Jadi, bukanlah hal yang perlu dipertanyakan jika Ryosuke akhirnya punya sedikit tenaga untuk mendorong kakinya agar bisa segera mencapai menara utama yang menjadi ruang kerja Kazekage, pemimpin Suna.

Masalahnya sekarang, sang Kazekage ternyata bukan orang yang mudah dibujuk.

"Hyuuga Ryosuke, Chuunin," ujar pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu pada Gaara yang tak bergerak dan terus memfokuskan perhatiannya pada lembaran kerja dan gulungan-gulungan yang tersusun di mejanya.

Pintu ditutup Ryosuke yang merasa perlu mendapatkan perhatian Gaara dengan berdehem, agak keras.

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya. Tanpa ekspresi, dia duduk dan menunggu. Matanya seolah tak bergerak. Ryosuke bahkan yakin, Gaara tidak berkedip.

_'Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh denganku?'_

Mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya, Ryosuke menampilkan senyumnya, membungkukkan badan, lalu menghadapi Kazekage yang kini sudah kembali pada fokus awal, sekali lagi mengacuhkannya.

_Sial!_, batin Ryosuke.

"Kau Bunke?" tanya Gaara, membuat Chuunin muda yang menjadi tamunya tersentak kaget. Suara Gaara yang rendah adalah pemecah kesunyian yang paling efektif sekarang.

"Benar."

Tak ada kelanjutan dari dialog yang akhirnya jadi monolog lagi dalam hitungan detik.

"Saya ditugaskan oleh Hokage-sama untuk mengundang Anda dan Hinata-sama pada perayaan musim panas di Konoha. Kami punya pesta kembang api terbaik di seluruh Negeri Api. Selain itu, udara Konoha yang sejuk lebih nyaman..."—_daripada di sini_—"...dan Anda serta keluarga bisa menikmati hidangan istimewa kami."

Sunyi.

Suara yang hadir hanya gesekan pena di atas lembaran kertas, stempel yang ditekan Gaara di atas gulungan dan helaan napas lega dari Gaara yang hampir terlalu sepi.

Sebelumnya, seorang Duta kepercayaan Hokage-sama telah hadir di tempat Ryosuke sekarang dengan misi sama. Nara Shikamaru pulang dengan banyak luka cakaran di wajahnya. Sayang, jenius yang juga pemalas itu enggan menceritakan alasan luka cakaran di wajahnya.

Ryosuke sempat mendengar tentang desas-desus yang tersebar di antara para Chuunin muda yang juga seangkatan dengannya. Tentang seorang perempuan Suna berambut pirang yang agak kasar saat berurusan dengan Nara yang lebih memilih tidur atau mengobrol dengan Chouji—sahabatnya—selain hobinya memandang awan.

Ryosuke akhirnya menerima misi sama dengan kemungkinan hasil yang sama meski dia tidak akan menerima luka cakar dari Temari, wanita pirang yang menjadi satu-satunya perbedaan dalam hal ini.

Di luar dugaan Ryosuke, Kazekage tiba-tiba berdiri, kursinya ditarik butiran pasir yang bekerja sebagai asisten patuh yang paham keinginan tuannya yang tak suka berbicara. Mata hijau pucat Gaara menatap pintu, dan jika mungkin, Ryosuke melihat harapan dan kebahagiaan di ekspresi wajahnya yang sebelumnya dingin. Mungkin Gaara bertahan di Suna dengan iklimnya yang kejam karena sikap dan air mukanya yang selalu dingin.

Detik berikutnya, pintu terbuka tanpa ada suara ketukan terlebih dahulu. Ryosuke mendengar langkah kaki kecil menghampiri kursi sang Kazekage yang kini memecah topeng kaku di wajahnya dengan tersenyum. Pria berambut merah itu lalu merendahkan tubuhnya, dua tangannya yang terulur lalu disambut dengan suara anak-anak yang berteriak, "Otou-san!"

Saat itu, Ryosuke semakin yakin bahwa dia telah jauh melampaui rekan-rekan di tim-nya.

Sang Kazekage—Gaara—menggendong seorang bocah laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan pipi bulat yang memerah, serta suara tawa yang begitu menggemaskan. Bocah itu memiliki warna mata ibunya, putih mutiara yang tersiram cahaya lavender cantik. Rambutnya merah, namun lebih gelap tak seperti ayahnya.

"Lihat!" seru si anak. Dia menarikan jemarinya yang pendek, butiran pasir mengikuti gerakannya, menghasilkan gelombang pasir yang masih lemah. "Aku sudah bisa," dia bilang, dengan suara ceria dan bangga.

"Hebat," sahut ayahnya.

Ryosuke tidak lagi ingat alasan kedatangannya ke Suna. Persetan dengan perintah Naruto-sama yang menginginkannya pulang dengan membawa kepastian akan kedatangan Gaara dan istrinya ke festival musim panas. Baginya, melihat seorang legenda Suna seperti Gaara memainkan perannya sebagai ayah adalah pengalaman yang tak akan bisa dia lupakan begitu saja.

"Minato."

Mendengar suara lembut yang tiba-tiba hadir, Ryosuke membalikkan badannya ke arah pintu utama. Berdiri di sana, wanita Hyuuga yang bisa ia kenali dengan cepat. "Hinata-sama." Rasanya sulit untuk bisa melupakan mantan pewaris Hyuuga yang dulu selalu ramah pada Ryosuke, seorang anggota Bunke.

Saat ia masih anak-anak dengan banyak tuntutan dari klan-nya, Hinata-sama adalah wanita yang ia harapkan bisa merubah masa depan Hyuuga. Tapi, sayangnya, harapan itu lepas seperti kupu-kupu yang terbang dengan sayap tipisnya ketika Hiashi-sama menyerahkan putri pertamanya pada Suna. Memang apa dia? Sebuah penjamin yang bisa memastikan kekuasaan Konoha di Suna? Tak cukup satu alasan untuk membenci mantan ketua klan yang angkuh itu. Ryosuke tahu, klan-nya semakin terpuruk pada peraturan keji di bawah kepemimpinan Hanabi yang sama angkuhnya dengan sang ayah.

"Ryosuke-kun!" Hinata menyapa remaja yang dengan gugup menunggu wanita yang kini seorang ibu, menghampirinya. "Wah, kau sudah besar."

Ryosuke terdiam. Dia merasa pribadi Hinata yang sekarang lebih lepas dari sebelumnya. Bukankah dia seharusnya tertekan dengan tinggal di Suna?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak, kau salah." Temari menarik kursi kayu di balkon kamar Ryosuke sebelum duduk dengan santai di atasnya. Wanita itu sekarang menjadi Duta Suna untuk membentuk aliansi dengan beberapa desa sekutu. Sepanjang yang Ryosuke tahu, Temari jauh lebih ramah dan pandai bersosialisasi dengan orang lain dibanding adiknya.

"Maksud Anda, Temari-san?"

Wanita itu menumpuk dua telapak tangan di atas pangkuannya. Dia menghela napas panjang, menatap jauh ke arah langit malam Suna, membuat efek dramatis yang bisa menjadi adegan yang sangat sempurna di novel-novel romansa kesukaan perempuan.

"Coba kau tanyakan sendiri pada Hinata." Temari lalu membalas tatapan heran Ryosuke. "Kau akan tahu kenapa Naruto memilihmu untuk misi ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hidangan makan malam yang diharapkan Ryosuke akan mewah, tidak ia dapatkan. Duduk di ruang makan rumah yang ditinggali Gaara dan keluarga kecilnya, Ryosuke hanya melihat Hinata yang sibuk menyiapkan menu sederhana makan malam. Nasi, sup miso, ikan bakar, kentang kukus, paprika yang ditumis dengan daging sapi, juga rebusan brokoli.

Karbohidrat, protein, zat besi, vitamin, serat. Sepertinya Hinata benar-benar memperhatikan gizi keluarganya. Tapi dengan menikahi seorang Kazekage, mungkin hal itu memang perlu.

"Ano... Ryosuke-kun, bagaimana jika kau tinggal lebih lama di Suna?"

Yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan ini hanya si penerima pertanyaan saja. Gaara terlihat tenang sementara Minato duduk manis di kursinya, mengayunkan kakinya yang menggantung ke depan dan ke belakang. Jika ini adalah ruang makan keluarga Souke Hyuuga, maka Minato akan segera disingkirkan ke kamar dan dibiarkan lapar semalaman karena bersikap tak sopan di hadapan tamu.

Di ruangan ini, Ryosuke tidak melihat meja makan panjang berkaki pendek atau zabuton sebagai alas duduk. Mereka duduk di meja normal dengan empat kursi kayu yang menjadi penahan tubuh mereka.

"Ah, gomen. Kau pasti sibuk dengan kegiatanmu sebagai Chuunin," lanjut Hinata, terlihat menyesal telah menawarkan keramahannya pada Bunke Hyuuga yang sebenarnya tak punya agenda sama sekali sekembalinya ia ke Konoha.

"Ano, Hinata-sama, jika bisa saya akan dengan senang hati tinggal lebih lama. Tapi saya perlu mempersiapkan festival di Konoha bersama Chuunin lain."

"Kau tidak betah," Gaara membuka mulutnya, menciptakan sunyi sesaat. "Kau tidak suka Suna, kau ingin segera kembali dan memaksaku menerima undangan kalian untuk datang ke Konoha. Kau juga penasaran kenapa istriku masih ada di sini, tidak melarikan diri seperti dulu."

Tepat sasaran. Mungkinkah Gaara bisa membaca pikiran?

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran, tapi kau terlalu mudah untuk dibaca. Apa mungkin semua Hyuuga seperti itu?"

Sindiran dari Gaara membuat Ryosuke terkejut, tapi tidak Hinata yang sudah terbiasa dengan makna tersembunyi dari tiap kalimat yang diucapkan Gaara. Hinata tahu, Gaara hanya ingin menolak undangan dari Naruto.

"Anata..." Hinata memanggil suaminya dengan lembut. Senyum ramah dari satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan itu berhasil mengganti ekspresi mengerikan Gaara dengan cepat. Lalu istri Kazekage itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada remaja yang kebingungan. "Ryosuke-kun, aku paham bagaimana perasaanmu karena Hanabi adalah ketua klan. Tapi kau juga perlu memberinya kesempatan untuk merubah klan kita." Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak untuk mendorong gelas berisi susu hangat pada Minato.

"Hanabi juga ingin Hyuuga lebih maju dan tak lagi konservatif dengan peraturan Souke dan Bunke. Tapi dia perlu dukungan dari orang lain, khususnya Hokage-sama dan kalian para Bunke. Dia tidak akan mampu menghadapi Dewan Hyuuga sendirian. Neji nii-san telah memahami ini meski dia menolak untuk menjadi pelindung Hanabi." Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Kalian para laki-laki Hyuuga selalu saja keras kepala," lanjutnya.

"Neji-sama merasa Anda-lah yang perlu dia lindungi."

"Tapi aku bukan lagi pewaris Hyuuga. Aku adalah seorang ibu dan istri, pernah menjadi seorang kunoichi Konoha dan sekarang warga Suna."

"Lalu?" tanya Ryosuke ragu, seluruh jiwanya berharap Hinata sadar bahwa dia tetap menjadi bagian terpenting Konoha meski dia bukan istri Hokage atau pewaris Hyuuga.

"Naruto-kun mengirimmu ke sini agar kau bisa melihat kehidupanku secara langsung. Membuktikan bahwa pikiranmu salah. Dia telah mendukung kebijakan yang dibuat Hanabi, tapi sulit untuk menerima dukungan dari kalian yang diperjuangkannya untuk setara dengan Souke. Tradisi kita sudah terlalu mendarah daging, tidaklah mudah membuat perubahan di tubuh utama klan kita."

Gaara menatap Ryosuke yang menunduk. Shinobi terkuat Suna itu ingin Ryosuke mengerti hal lain yang juga penting, bahwa Hinata telah menjadi bagian hidupnya. Tetaplah bermimpi jika ada satu anggota Hyuuga yang menginginkannya kembali. Dia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menghukum siapapun yang akan mengambil Hinata dari sisinya. Gaara punya hak untuk marah, untuk merasa keberatan. Hinata adalah wanita yang dia pilih untuk dia cintai. Kenapa sistem istimewa ini perlu dirusak?

"Ryosuke-kun, kami akan datang ke festival itu."

Gaara segera menoleh pada Hinata yang mengacuhkan tatapan marahnya. Seorang Gaara terlalu sibuk untuk memusingkan perayaan, meski sahabat terbaiknya dan Konoha yang mengundangnya secara langsung. Tapi di sana, Hinata, perempuan Hyuuga yang selalu dianggap sebagai kegagalan bagi Hiashi, menolak untuk memahami ketidaknyamanan Gaara jika harus berada di keramaian Konoha.

Hinata yang tidak seperti Gaara, telah menyiapkan rencana lain untuk mendiskusikan ini dengan suaminya. Nanti, saat malam merayap larut, dan Gaara seperti biasa, berteman dengan insomnia.

Mereka akan berbicara sebagai Gaara dan Hinata, bukan Kazekage dan seorang Hyuuga.

"Kau boleh kembali dengan membawa pesan ini pada Naruto-kun."

Tapi Chuunin tujuh belas tahun itu tidak lagi peduli misinya telah berhasil dia jalankan. Memori singkat tentang seorang Hinata yang seringkali tersingkirkan karena Hyuuga Hiashi merasa dia lemah, atau Neji yang pernah meletakkan dendamnya pada Souke di bahu Hinata yang berusia dua belas tahun saat ujian Chuunin, atau Hanabi yang memiliki kasih sayang Hiashi tanpa peduli pada kakak perempuan satu-satunya.

Hinata yang menderita sendirian. Hinata yang menangis hingga lelah. Hinata yang selalu ramah meski matanya sembab. Hinata yang begitu tabah meski dia dibuang ayahnya ke Kurenai. Hinata yang seorang Hyuuga terhormat tapi memiliki hati yang jauh berbeda dari Souke mana pun.

Jadi kenapa dia rela tinggal di sini, bersama Kazekage yang tidak dicintainya bahkan dia takuti? Kenapa Hinata meminta Ryosuke untuk mendukung Hanabi, orang yang telah merebut kursi kekuasaannya di klan? Kenapa dia menolak Neji, Bunke yang selalu setia hanya padanya?

Ryosuke ingin tahu apa maksud Temari dengan kalimatnya. Ryosuke ingin tahu mengapa Naruto mengirimnya untuk misi ini. Karena dia tak melihat ada alasan bagus selain Minato, putra Hinata dan Gaara. Dan itu tidak cukup bagi Ryosuke untuk mengerti. Mungkin saja mereka harus melahirkan seorang pewaris agar posisi Gaara aman. Politik pasti menjadi alasan utama kenapa Gaara menginginkan keturunan. Sebagai Hyuuga, Ryosuke sudah terbiasa dengan politik di dunia shinobi.

Hyuuga Ryosuke mengangkat wajahnya, "Hinata-sama..." dia memulai. "Apa mungkin Anda pernah menangis seperti dulu saat Anda masih di Hyuuga?"

Hinata tidak tersentak dengan pertanyaan Ryosuke. Hanya menghela napasnya, mengerti kegelisahan yang ada dalam diri Ryosuke, kemudian dia menatap sepasang mata Hyuuga lain. "Pernah, tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda."

Gaara tahu dia pernah menjadi alasan air mata Hinata.

"Di sini aku menangis karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa saat melahirkan Minato. Aku menangis karena sentuhan tangan suamiku di pipiku saat akhirnya dia tertawa mendengar suara tangis putranya. Aku menangis karena akhirnya aku menemukan rumah di mana hatiku berada. Aku juga menangis saat Minato mulai menjejakkan kakinya, mendengar kata pertamanya, dan banyak hal bahagia lainnya."

"Syukurlah," Ryosuke bilang.

"Hmm..." sahut Hinata.

Ryosuke akan mengikuti permintaan Hinata untuk mendukung Hanabi. Dia juga akan pulang dengan membawa kabar gembira pada mereka yang merindukan Hinata. Sayangnya, Ryosuke tidak bisa bilang bahwa Hinata juga merindukan mereka. Hinata telah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya di sini, di sisi Gaara, Kazekage yang terlalu beruntung mendapatkan Hyuuga terbaik di klan-nya.

Waktu telah benar-benar membuktikan bahwa semua hal bisa berubah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***The Provocative Mission***

**終わり**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inilah chapter terakhir LOVEvolution.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVEvolution**

**A Naruto FanFiction by rully bee**

**JUNE 2010**

**~*oOo*~**

**Terima kasih yang tulus dari saya untuk Anda yang sudah berkenan baca, memberi komentar melalui review, juga menambahkan LOVEvolution dalam daftar favorit Anda. **

**Terima kasih untuk segalanya. **

**Ja matta, minna-san.**

**Love You All**

**~*oOo*~**


End file.
